Love on the Thousand Sunny
by Vord D. Hayakiyo
Summary: Awalnya Zoro kesel dengan tingkah si trio bodoh Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper !Akhirnya Robin membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka, tetapi malah tumbuh benih cinta diantara mereka berdua!
1. Chapter 1

**Yohohoho~ Hallo Minna-san**

**Sudah lama saya tidak menulis , karena sibuk dan tidak punya bahan pemikiran untuk menulis T^T**

**Kalau bacaan ini kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan Author yang tidak berbakat ini ._.v**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Desclaimer : Oda-sensei (always)**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Pairing : ZoRo**

**Warning : ****OOC, EYD tidak baku, Alur begitu cepat,Judul pasaran, tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

**Oke langsung aja ~ **

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa Luffy dan kawan-kawannya berpertualang di kapal kesayangan mereka Sunny Go, hari-hari kapal menyenangkan bermain, tertawa, bertarung bersama dan seperti biasanya Luffy selalu bertingkah aneh bersama temen yang gak kalah anehnya si Chopper dan Usopp.

"ZOROOO BANGUNNN" menari-nari dan guling-gulingan

"SHIHIHIHIHI" tawa riang Luffy yang melihat tingkah Chopper dan Usopp

"Cih kaliann berisik ! sana pergi dan berhenti menjahili ku'' kesal zoro yang rasanya ingin sekali membunuh mereka

"CIH KALIAN BERISIK! SANA PERGI DAN BERHENTI MENJAHILIKI KU" ulang usopp dengan muka super aneh yang membuat luffy dan chopper tertawa

"Kaliaaannn ! Keluarrrr dari ruangan ku " Bentak Zoro

"LALALALALA~~~ KALIANNN! KELUAR DARI RUANGANKUUU" Ulang Usopp mengejek

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Robin datang menghampiri zoro

"Tanya aja sama mereka yang super tolol ini" kesal zoro lalu meninggalkan Luffy, Chopper,Usopp dan Robin

"Yah seperti kita ketahui Zoro orang yang sulit diajak bercanda"'Usopp pasrah

"Kalau kalian sudah tau kenapa masih dikerjai juga?" heran Robin

"Habis dia jarang tertawa apalagi bercanda, aku jadi kasihan"

"Maka itu kita sebagai teman yang baik harus membuat nya tertawa"Chopper makin semangat untuk membantu Usopp

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan 100 trik jitu supaya dia mau bercanda dan bermain bersama kita, "ucap Usopp pasrah

"Semangattt Usoppp" chopper menyemangati usopp sambil menari-nari

"Oh iya Chopper kau punya obat buat dia bisa tertawa?" ucap usopp dan menemukan ide yang bagus

"Mana ada obat seperti itu , tapi aku akan coba mencari di berbagai buku dan coba membuat nya , mungkin aja ada hehe"ucap chopper yang mulai semangat membuat obat

"huh begitu ya"ucap usopp lemas

"Dari pada itu aku sudah lapar nihhhh" ucap luffy sudah lemas tidak berdaya

"MARI KITA MAKANNN!" teriak Luffy Usopp dan Chopper

**.**

**.**

"Sanji makanan hari ini apa?" luffy yang mengeluarkan air liur sudah tidak sabar untuk makan

"Kare, peperoncino , gyoza dan minuman nya lemon tea" jelas sanji

"WAH PASTI ENAKK~ AYO KITA MAKAN ! SELAMAT MAKANNNNNNN!" teriak luffy yang sudah tidak tahan melahap makanan

"Oii ngomong-ngomong Zoro mana?" tanya sanji heran

"Oh iya kemana ya dia? " Nami bingung

Lalu pintu terbuka dan muncul zoro bertampang kesal atas kejadian barusan, Zoro yang sudah males melihat tampang tiga orang bodoh itu , tapi rasa lapar tidak bisa menahannya lagi, lebih baik makan walaupun harus melihat mereka bertiga

"Oii Zoro dari mana saja kauu?"tanya luffy

"Bukan urusan mu!" Ucap Zoro dingin ke Luffy dan membuang muka seakan-akan tidak ada seorang pun diruangan itu

"Oh oke Sanji buat makanan , Enak banget AYO KAU HARUS COBA" ucap Luffy yang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa

"..." Seiri ruangan malah sepi

"GLEKK dingin amat si zoro "bisik chopper

"Memang dia dingin kan?"ucap usopp dengan santai sambil melahap makanan

"Tapi ini sangat dingin bukan zoro yang biasa nya, jangan-jangan..." ucap chopper khawatir

"Udah lanjutin makannya"ucap usopp sambil menyodorkan makanan kemulut chopper

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan, semua melakukan kesibukan masing-masing

"Eh eh kita jahili zoro lagi yukkk"girang luffy

"hmmm... terserah tapi perasaan ku gak enak"ucap chopper yang khawatir

"kenapa chopper, dari kemarin kan kita emang menjahili dia terus, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa"ucap usopp yang seperti biasa semangat untuk mengerjai zoro

"Okeee terserah kalian hehe"ucap chopper mengalah

**.**

**.**

"Oiiii zorooooo" teriak Luffy Usopp dan Chopper

_Huft orang tiga orang bodoh itu_ lagi Batin zoro

Zoro tidak ambil pusing dia pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Oiii zoro kenapa kau?" heran luffy

"Zoro kau mau main bersama kami,dari pada bengong mending kita main" ucap usopp dengan girang

BLAMMM

Zoro keluar dari ruangan nya tanpa berbica dengan mereka

"SI Zoro kenapa sihh?"luffy makin bingung

"Benerkan pirasat ku, pasti ada hal ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan ternyata ZORO MARAH SAMA KITAA ! USOPP SIHHH " ucap chopper mengeluh

"Eh Luffy yang ngajak duluan"ucap usopp menghindar agar tidak disalahkan

"Tapi sebelum makan kau duluan yang mengejeknya"ucap luffy panik

"Tapi chopper juga " ucap usopp ,dan menunjuk chopper

"Udah semua nya tenang kita minta maaf ke Zoro aja, ok"ucap luffy dengan bijak

Semuanya hening mendengar luffy yang sebijak ini, hah? Luffy bicara seperti ini

"o-oke dehh" ucap usopp dan chopper menurut**.**

**.**

**.**

"Zoro tadi pergi kemana ya?" ucap luffy lemas

"Kalian mencari siapa?"tanya robin

"Ahh Robin kau liat Zoro, kemana dia ? kami mencarinya sejak tadi"Ucap Luffy

"Fufufu padahal dia hilang di kapal tapi kalian mencarinya daritadi dan gak ketemu-temu"ledek robin

"Memang sekarang dia dimana?"Ucap Chopper bingung

"Ada diruangannya "ucap robin santai

"heh? Padahal tadi gak ada lho"ucap Usopp Kaget

"Coba liat lagi" ucap Robin lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga

Mereka bergegas keruang zoro dan memikirkan kata minta maaf , mereka bertiga takut hal sepele ini timbul menjadi besar bisa-bisa zoro keluar dan berhenti jadi bajak laut, lalu hidup zoro tidak keurus dan kangen dengan kami? Bagaimana kalau itu sampai terjadi? Sepertinya sih gak akan terjadi seperti itu, tapi kalau terjadi bagaimana?

**.**

**.**

"ZOROOOO" Teriak Usopp

Zoro lebih memilih diam dan tidak menghiraukan mereka

"Zoro maafkan kami, kami tadi hanya bercanda maaf kalau keterlaluan"Ucap Chopper yang begitu khawatir

"Tapi kami hanya membangunkan mu dari tidur siang mu , masa kamu marah?"Ucap Luffy dengan tampang blo'on

"Cih kalian keluar!" kesal Zoro

"kau mau memaafkan ku?"Girang Usopp

"Keluar"kesal Zoro pun meluap

"Zo.."

"keluar!" kesal zoro lalu menyeret mereka bertiga keluar

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa kalian terhadap Zoro?" Ucap Robin penasaran

"Zoro ngamuk lagi dan kami sudah minta maaf tapi dia tidak mau memaafkan kami"Ucap Usopp mengeluh

"Mungkin dia ingin menenagkan diri, nanti aku coba bicara dengannya"Ucap Robin

"Arigato Robinnn"Teriak mereka bertiga yang riang setangah panik

"Ya"singkat robin

**.**

**.**

Malam yang tenang hanya suara ombak yang terdengar , seluruh anggota Mugiwara telah terlelap malam yang sunyi ini , kecuali Zoro yang gak bisa tidur karena sedang latihan dan teringat kejadian tadi .SIAL

"Sialan, mereka bercanda udah sangat keterlaluan "ucap zoro yang begitu kesal dan melempar barbel yang ada ditangannya

"Tapi mereka berncanda bermaksud baik"Ujar Robin

Zoro kaget dan menoleh kebelakang , dan ketika dia liat siapa yang menyaut kekesalan itu ternyata Robin

"Ngapain kau kesini? Mau apa? Kau belum tidur?"heran Zoro

"Hanya ingin bicara sebentar, bisakan?"Ujar Robin dengan senyum manis

"Mau ngomong apa?"Desis Zoro

"Tadi Siang Luffy, Usopp, Chopper hanya bercanda kok"Ucap Robin

"Lalu?"

"Maukah kah kau memaafkannya?"Ucap Robin memohon

"Huh, aku sudah tidak sabar diledeki terus"Kesal Zoro

"Kalau sudah tidak sabar kau ingin apa?"tanya Robin

"Entahlah lah, lagi pula bukan urusan mu"Ucap Zoro dingin dan membuang muka

"Kamu sudah sering di bangunin oleh mereka kan? Kenapa tadi siang kau terlalu marah?"heran Robin

"Sudah jelas aku tadi sedang tidur"

"Memang kenapa dengan tidur mu, kau sedang bermimpi bagus ya?"Robin meledek

DEG

"Ti-tidak kok"Ucap Zoro yang gelagapan

"Masa? Kau sedang bermimpi apa sampai kau memarahi kaptenmu sendiri"ujar Robin melede

"Aku tidak bermimpi" tegas zoro

"Aku ingin tau kau bermimp apa!" Robin pun mendekat ke zoro

"Huh aku hanya bermimpi menang lawan Mihawk"

"Masa?"Robin makin mendekat

DEG

_Ini wanita kenapa makin mendekat padahal sudah jujur , itu kan mimpi yang selama ini ku inginkan kenapa masih gak percaya sih_ batin zoro

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat, kalau tidak percaya ya sudah"desis zoro setengah gugup

"hmmm fufufu aku kurang percaya makanya aku mendekat, gak boleh ya?"tanya Robin pura-pura gak tau

"Cih"

_Robin makin mendekat dan itu membuat wajah zoro memerah, karena baru pertama kali sedekat ini dengan wanita berwajah manis _batin Zoro

"Sudah ah kau tidur sana"usir Zoro

"Aku gak bisa tidur, maukah kau menceritakan mimpi mu itu?"

"Buat apa?"Ucap Zoro dengan dingin

"Biar aku percaya sama kata-kata mu"

"Hehh? " setelah berpikir lama akhirnya zoro menyetujui " Serah !"

"Fufufu"

"Aku melakukan serangan terakhir lalu..."

Pluk badan Robin bersandar di badan zoro karena mendengar cerita zoro bagaikan dongeng , Robin pun tertdur

"Hah? Dia tertidur dari tadi aku bercerita dia tidak mendengarnya, Oke sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membwa dia kekamarnya? Huh"

Zoro menggendong Robin kekamarnya

"ternyata berat juga" meletakan Robin kekasur dengan pelan

Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik dia cantik juga! Sial apa yang kupikirkan Batin zoro sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Huh cepat sekali tidurnya"desis Zoro

"Kenapa ada yang salah dengan ku?"Robin pun terbangun

"Fufufu karena tidurku belum tenang kalau kau belum menceritakannya"

"Aku sudah selesai cerita, salah sendiri tidur ! sudahlah aku ingin tidur"Zoro pun pergi meninggalkan Robin

"Tunggu bentar Zoro" Robin menarik tangan Zoro

"Mau apa lagi"

"Fufufu maukah kau menemaniku"

_Whatss? *alay kumat* Menemani?Menemani apa? Menemani dia tidur? Yang benar_ saja Batin Zoro

"a-apa maksud mu" zoro pun gagap

"maksudnya menemani ku tidur"ucap Robin dengan santai

JEDERR

_Apa dia gila?_

"fufufu maksudnya menemaniku bergadang samapai pagi, maaf aku keceplosan"ucap Robin dengan geli

_HAH? Keceplosan katanya? Apa dia katakan barusan, mungkin baru bangun ! Zoro jangan pikir macam-macam_

"..."

"Kau mau?"

"Mau apa? Menemani mu tidur apa bergadang?" tanpa sadar zoro berbicara seperti itu

"hmm yang pertama kau sebutkan tadi, fufufu" Goda robin

"ah kau serius"

_Ahhh Siall aku kenapa bicara begitu, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan , tapi ini tawaran yang jarang sekali ! APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN?_ Batin Zoro

"Ya serius , aku sebenarnya menyukaimu"

_HAH? Yang dia katakan serius tuh?_

"Hah? Aku gak salah denger" ucap zoro dengan muka memerah

"Ya , aku menyukaimu~" bisik robin ketelinga zoro

Lalu Robin menarik Zoro kekasur ,bahkan zoro belum siap apapun .bagaimana tidak dia harus tidur sama Wanita

"Boleh ku tanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai ku ?"

DEG

Siall apa yang harus kukatakan? Batin Zoro yang makin panik

"Entahlah"Ujar Zoro pasrah

"Aku serius"

"Sebenarnya..."wajah zoro memerah karena robin yang makin mendekat kemukanya

"Sebenarnya?" robin makin penasaran

Sekian lama akhirnya ..."Iya aku suka kamu" wajah zoro memerah jantungnya terasa berhenti ketika mengucapkan kata barusan

"Robin kaget dan senang mendengar kata _iya aku suka kamu_

"Fufufu, begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya, jadi kau mau menemaniku" sikap robin yang mulai centil dan menggoda

Lalu zoro mencium pipi robin " ya aku akan lakukan demi mu"

"Sungguh , kalau begitu maukah kamu memaafkan Luffy Usopp dan Chopper"

Zoro hanya terdiam

"Aku mohonn! Lagi pula dia hanya bercanda"

"Yasudah baiklah"Zoro pun mengalah

Tanpa disadari dia mereka bercerita dan ternyata hari telah pagi

"Fufufu sepertinyanya kau tidak jadi menemaniku"

"Besok juga bisa"ujar zoro dengan senyum nakal

"Fufufu bener juga"

Esoknya , kejadian semalam bagaikan mimpi .malam kemarin bagaikan malam yang mempertemukan dua sepasang kekasih. Dan juga malam yang yang membuat nyawa Luffy Usopp Chopper selamat dari amukan singa *alay kumat*

Akhirnya mereka menjalani cinta tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali Robin Zoro dan para pembaca XD

**.**

**.**

**Saya tak tau lanjut atau tidak ,sepertinya sih lanjut *Author plin-plan***

**Maaf kalau kurang bagus *sujud"***

**Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca. Kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah saya minta review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yohohoho~ Hallo Minna-san**

**Saya ingin melanjutkan fic Chapter 2 "Love on the Thousand Sunny" , dan sepertinya ceritanya Gakjelas karena sibuk dan tidak punya bahan pemikiran untuk menulis T^T**

**Kalau bacaan ini kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan Author yang tidak berbakat ini ._.v**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Desclaimer : Oda-sensei (always)**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Pairing : ZoRo**

**Warning : ****OOC, EYD tidak baku, Alur begitu cepat,Judul pasaran, tidak jelas ,dan bahasa kasar **

**Oke langsung aja ~ **

**.**

**.**

Salah Paham

Hari yang cerah , hanya suara percikan ombak dan Angin melambai-lambai yang mengingatkan sang kekasih , bagaimana tidak setiap hari menjalin cinta secara diam-diam agar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun di Sunny Go ataupun dunia ini .Menjalin cinta diam-diam memiliki kesabaran tersendiri untuk pasangan Robin dan bagaikan cinta terlarang atau Cinta yang terhalang tembok . padahal nyatanya tak ada yang melarang mereka bercinta (termasuk saya dan para pembaca #plak) Mungkin karena Zoro malu kalau semua tau bahwa_ Zoro si pendekar pedang yang mementingkan berlatih dan bertarung ketimbang wanita dapat menaklukan hati seorang gadis cantik berambut raven yaitu Robin_

Sudah 1 bulan berlangsung , keduanya sudah tidak sabar membeberkan hubungan mereka , tapi ternyata rasa malu yang menghalangi. Padahal mereka pasangan sempurna tapi masih ada rasa malu?

**.**

**.**

Dan Keadaan kapal seperti biasa

"SANJI AKU LAPARRRRRR"rengek Luffy

"Yosh aku akan membuat masakan buat mu dan juga kalian" ucap Sanji sambil unjuk gigi

"CEPETANNN SANJII" teriak Luffy

"Haik , Kapten" dengan semangat Sanji pun pergi kedapur ,tapi apa yang Sanji liat ...

DEG

Dia melihat stok makanan habis...

"SANJI CEPETAN"lagi lagi teriakan Luffy

"Luffy bisakah kau bersabar sedikit, Sanji-kun baru masuk dapur mana mungkin udah selesai" Ujar Nami

"Tapi perut tidak bisa ditahan"ucap Luffy sambil memegang perutnya yang malang

"Ahh Gommen minna-san stok makanan kita habis gara – gara Luffy kemarin memakan jatah untuk hari ini, jadi hari ini kita tidak makan fufu " ucap Sanji sambil tertawa licik,

_Padahal sanji sendiri tidak makan kenapa dia ketawa?, sungguh aneh_ Batin Usopp

"Kalau begitu kita mancing"sorak Brook dan Chopper

"Tapi daerah ini jarang makhluk laut hidup, mendapat satu ekor ikan saja sulit" timpal Robin

"Bagaimana kalau kita singgah disebuah pulau?"Saran Nami

"Memang ada pulau disekitar sini"tanya Franky

"Ah bener juga" gumam Nami

Mereka berusaha mencari Pulau Menggunkan teropong lalu si Usopp menemukan samar-samar seperti pulau

"Oii lihat sepertinya ada pulau ke arah selatan"

"Coba pinjam teropongnya" ucap Nami penasaran sembari meminta teropong

"Nih"ucap Usopp seraya memberi teropong

"Oh yeah bener tuh ada pulau, minna kita kesana"pintah Nami sambil menunjukkan pulau

"Aye sir"teriak semua dengan serempak

**.**

**.**

"Nah kita udah sampai pulau , dan sekarang kita harus cari makanan tapi sebelumnya harus ada yang menjaga kapal ini, takut ada hal yang tidak diinginkan"Jelas Nami

"Yasudah seperti biasa di undi dulu" ucap zoro yang turun dari kapal

"Baik dua orang yang dapat stik paling panjang dia yang menjaganya kapal" ujar Nami sambil memegang stik

Dan ternyata tak diduga yang mendapatkan stik paling panjang itu ada Zoro dan Robin , bener-bener Jodoh.

_Hmmm Kesempatan bagus nih _batin Zoro sambil senyum-senyum melirik Robin

**.**

**.**

"Yah Robin-chwan tidak ikut bersama ku padahal aku ingin kencan dengan Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan " gumam Sanji

"YOSHH! Kita pergiii"Luffy dengan penuh semangat

"Hey Kepala lumut kuingatkan kau ya jaga Robin-chan dan jangan macam –macam dengan nya"

"Huh dasar Alis Pelintir, tanpa kau kasih tau aku akan menjaganya , dan satu lagi macam-macam? Memangnya kenapa dia kan pacarku"ucap zoro dengan kesal tanpa sadar dia keceplosan bilang bahwa Robin adalah pacarnya

"Ayo sanji-kunn"ucap Nami menarik baju Sanji

"Iya Nami-swannnnn" Girang Sanji

"Huftt sepertinya si alis pelintir tidak mendengarnya" ucap zoro dengan nafas lega

"Ayo Zoro kita kekapal" ujar robin dengan centilnya

"Yuk" sambil merangkul Robin

**.**

**.**

"Huh disini dingin sekali " Zoro baru merasakan angin sedingin ini ,tapi menurutnya biasa aja apa jangan-jangan disampingnya ada pacar yang iya cintainya?

Robin pun memeluk "Fufufu apa sekarang masih dingin?"

"Tentu saja tidak" goda zoro lalu membalas pelukan robin

_HAHHH HANGAT NYAAA _batin Zoro kegirangan

"Ahhh akhirnya kita bisa bermesra ria sebebas ini tanpa ada trio bodoh ( Luffy Usopp Chopper) Tukang perintah( Nami) Si mesum yang memiliki alis pelintir ( Sanji) Tukang nyanyi (Brook) dan si gak jelas meneriaki SUPERR (Franky) ahaha " canda Zoro

"Iya kau bener" sambil mendekat ke wajah Zoro

DEG

**.**

**.**

Lalu dihutan Luffy dan lainnya mencari makanan

"Ah ada banya jenis buah tuh Bagaimana kalau kita memetiknya, benerkan Sanji-kun"ujar nami dengan nada perintah

"Benar Nami-swannn"

"Memang buat apa? Enakan juga daging" Air liur Luffy pun menetes

"Baka! Buah bisa di jadi in jus, pewarna buatan dan sebagainya"jelas Sanji

"Oh ya bener juga , Ayo kita ambil"girang Luffy

"Dari tadi aku juga menyuruh begitu, dasar BAKA!" guram Nami

Ketika ingin memanjat pohon tiba-tiba...

"AHH MONSTERRRR" Usopp Chopper lari membentuk lingkaran dengan panik

"Ahh tak kusangka disini ada monster, besarrrr PASTI LEZAT" mata luffy pun berkaca-kaca

"Kayaknya dagingnya enak nih dan monster sebesar ini cukup untuk beberapa hari , Yohohohoho" gumam Brook

"Beberapa hari? Tidak kalau ada Luffy disini"Ujar Nami pasrah

"Ah ya aku lupa, Yohohoho"

"Tapi tiga monster mungkin cukup untuk cadangan, yohohoho"pikir Brook

"Sepertinya belum cukup" ucap Nami yang melirik Luffy yang siap melahap semua monster mentah-mentah

"Gear 3...GOMO-GOMO NO GIGANT RIFLE"

"Ah tunggu Luffy"

"DIABLE JAMBE.. FLAMBERGE SHOT!"

"Ahh Sanji-kun" Nami pasrah dan "yasudah lah terserah mereka, dasar tidak sabaran"

"Dapet 2 Monster yuhuuuu"Girang Chopper dan Usopp yang tidak melakukan apapun, yang hanya mencari tempat persembunyain sebelum mereka dilahap monster

"Masih Kurang nihh"ucap luffy dengan tubuh menciut

"Hey memang siapa yang mau mengangkat monster sebesar ini"Nami pun shok

"Segini sudah cukup Luffy"Ucap Sanji

"Ya baiklahh" Luffy pun pasrah dan tubuhnya kembali normal

"Yuk kita kembali kapal" ajak Nami

"YOSHH" teriak serentak semuanya

**.**

**.**

DEG

_Lagi-lagi wajah Robin Sedekat ini _Batin Zoro

"Wajahmu merah padam seperti ini lucu sekali" Robin mengheluskan tangannya ke wajah Zoro

"Begitu pula dengan mu"

Lalu mereka bercium mesra, dan terdengar suara Luffy dan lain tapi Zoro menghiraukannya , dan menganggap suara itu khayalannya karena terlalu asik dengan Robin

"KITA DAPAT BA..."

Semua shok melihat adegan Romantis ala Bajak Laut Mugiwara

"HEHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"ROBIN DAN ZORO BERCIUMAN?"

Zoro pun kaget dia baru menyadarinya dan mendorong tubuh Robin dengan halus

"RAMBUT HIJAU LUMUT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN"kesal Sanji

"Ahhh Robin kau baik-baik saja, kenapa dia bisa memaksa mu melakukan adegan itu dengan pria bodoh itu" Nami khawatir

"SHIHIHIHI"Luffy tidak merenspon negative malah tertawa "Kalian sedang apa tadi" dengan tampang blo'on tak berdosa

"BAKAA!" PLANGG diterimanya pukulan dari Nami untuk Luffy

"Heh kenapa aku dipukuli?"

"TAU AHH ! DASAR BODOH" kesal Nami

"Udah Jelas-jelas mereka berciuman" ujar Sanji setengah kesal

"Ka-kalian berdua, itu adegan sangat mesra yang mengalahkan Artis Bollywood, Yohohohoho" Brook terkagum-kagum

"Sialannn apa yang kau lakukan pada Robin-chan "Sanji yang emosi menaik baju Zoro dan BLUGG tonjokan terkena pas di pipi Zoro

_Bukan merah karena habis berciuman dengan Robin tapi...merah karena habis dipukuli sanji ? _batin Zoro yang tidak terima

"Cukup Sanji ! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berciuman dengan Zoro" Omel Robin

"Tentu saja tidak pantas, Beciuman dengan si Bodoh itu" Sanji setengah membentak karena terlalu kesal

"Tapi aku yang memintanya!" Ujar Robin setengah membentak

HAHHHH? Robin yang memintanya? Apa gak salah dengar! Secara Robin Si cantik jelita mau berciuman dengan Zoro? Terlebih lagi dia yang memintanya! Semua shok mendengar pernyataan Robin kecuali Luffy , Luffy malah bengong dan bingung harus ngapain ,dia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai kapten ? tapi dia memilih mengupil dari pada ikut campur dan menghayal melihat setumpukan daging dedepan makanannya

_Menghayal lebih baik dari pada terkena pukulan Nami _Batin Luffy pasrah

"Tunggu Robin kamu yang memintanya memangnya kenapa?"

"Cih kalian kenapa sih? Terserah Robin dong lagian Robin it pa..." ucap Zoro yang terpotong dan adegan itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan

"Tentu saja kami bingung , sebenarnya tadi kalian melakukan apa?" desis Nami

"Tadi kan mereka sedang beciuman SUPERR" Ucap Franky dengan pose khasnya

"Diam aku gak nanya kamu , Franky" BLETAK dipukulnya si Franky oleh Nami

"Liat Robin jadi gak berdaya"Ujar Sanji yang khawatir

"Robin tak berdaya karena kalian marah-marah terus" Zoro pun membentak

"Ahh coba lakukan itu lagi Zoro, kau gentelmann " usopp tertawa geli "seperti ini" memperagakan dengan Chopper" Usopp dan Chopper tertawa guling-gulingan

BLETAKKK "Kalian berdua jangan berisik!"

**.**

**.**

DEG

"Ah sepertinya aku saja yang belum dipukul oleh Nami dengan tinju yang spesial, Yohohoho" Gumam Brook lalu menghindar dan tidak mau ikut campur

"Ahh Brook lebih baik kau bergabung di dunia Khayalan yang dipimpin oleh Luffy"Riang Chopper

"Ah bener juga itu lebih baik, Yohohohoho"

"MARI KITA BERKHAYALLL~~" riang Luffy dan tidak memperdulikan urusan Zoro dan Robin

**.**

**.**

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Sanji makin kesal

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Nami

"Sudah biar aku jelaskan, tolong kalian tenang" Ujar Robin yang kebingungan mengatasi masalah ini

"AHHHHH INI MAKANAN SPESIAL ,SELAMAT MAKAN" teriak Luffy dan lainnya serempak membuat Nami dan Sanji menoleh ke arah mereka

"KALIAN DIAMMMMM!" Nami pun emosi dan melempar sepatu kepada Luffy dan lainnya , dan ternyata mereka bisa menghindar ala metrix _syuhhhhh~ _tapiBLETAK Terkenanya Brook yang tidak bisamenghindar

"Ah Brook kau payah tidak bisa menghindar perlu aku ajarin?" ucap usopp yang sombong dan percaya diri

"Ah Maafkan saya Usopp-senpai lain kali saya tidak akan mengulanginya,Yohohoho "

"Ya, tidak masalah saya ini orang nya pemaaf ahahah"

"Oke , Tolong ajarkan aku jurus menghindar sepatu"

"Baiklah! EHEMM! Pertama-tama siapkam tubuh yang sudah siaga "Usopp pun meragakan

Brook hanya terdiam

"Kau ikut memperagakannya dong "desis Usopp

BLETAK dijitaknya Usopp dan Brook oleh Nami

"KALIAN DIAMM, KAPAN MASALAHNYA INI SELESAI, SUDAH ROBIN CEPAT CERITAKAN" kesal Nami oleh tinggkah orang bodoh seperti Luffy dan lainnya

"AHAHAHAHA, USOPP 2 TERKENA PUKULAN NAMI BEGITU PULA DENGAN BROOK ,lalu aku chopper dan Franky hanya sekali, Jadi scornya 2-2-1-1-1" jelas luffy yang begitu gembira

BLETAK Dipukulnya lagi si Luffy sampai 10 kali

"Ahhh scornya jadi 2-2-11-1-1 ahaha"timpal Usopp

Kesabaran Nami Sudah habis dan menghiraukan mereka , lalu pindah ruangan

"Lebih baik kita pindah ruangan" usul Nami

"Terserah kalian" ucap Zoro dingin

sedangkan Robin ingin menjelaskan tapi suasana disitu antara Heboh Tingkah Luffy dan adegan mesra tadi, dia makin bingung dan rasanya ingin pingsan lalu dipeluk Zoro , tapi dia tidak bisa berpikir macam –macam sekarang.

_Cih kenapa suasananya jadi begini _batin Zoro

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Jelek kan ? T^T**

**Maaf kalau kurang bagus ,bahasanya kasar dan sebagainya ._.v**

**Terima Kasih sudah mau berkenan membaca. Kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah saya minta review?**

**Untuk :**

**Boleh aja pakai ceritaku tapi kalau tidak keberatan sertakan juga namaku diceritamu #jeder**


End file.
